Naruto: successor of knowledge
by lifewilbelife42
Summary: Reply to challenge set by NeoNazo365. Books, a means of learning that, while convenient, are not infaliable. Anyone can write anything in a book, and over time, people will come to believe it as truth, denying what they see with their own eyes. Coming across a book that is not veiled in lies, what will happen to Naruto upon finding such a book as well as its authors greatest power
1. 1 The Begining

**A/N:** this is my first story and it is also a reply from a challenge made by; NeoNazo365. i don't pride myself in my writing abilities but i read so many fanfictions so i thought 'EH why not?'

also i have not decided the pairing for this so it is open for suggestion so without further ado

"talking"

'thinking'

"_reading"_

_**Jutsu/technique **_

The prelims for the third stage of the Chunin Selection Exams had ended naught but a day ago, and after making a solemn vow to defeat Neji after what he did to Hinata, one Naruto Uzumaki enthusiastically sought out his sensei, Kakashi Hatake, to train him during the next month for his match against the supposed prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan.

However, as fate would have it, things weren't meant to go his way.

"Lousy Kakashi-sensei. He promotes teamwork to your face, but then he goes behind your back and plays favorites," Naruto grumbled as he walked Konoha's back streets. After pretty much getting stood up and leaving before he could defend his actions, with what would be a weak attempt, he decided to do the one thing he thought he'd never do once he became a ninja. Go to the library and read.

Twenty minutes later after _finding _the place, Naruto made his way to the back of the Konoha Ninja Library, in the hopes of finding a "super cool" jutsu, or something along those lines that would help him defeat that prick Neji.

A few minutes into his trip however as he got one of those wheeled ladders to he could reach the top shelves without climbing, an angry librarian who detested Naruto for the same reason the other villagers did, casually bumped the side of the ladder with her hip, causing it to shake wildly as she walked out of the aisle and back to her desk like nothing at all had happened.

A few seconds later after trying to maintain his stance in vain, Naruto fell to the floor face-first. The sudden jarring caused some of the books on the shelf to topple onto him, a particularly _heavy _and _dusty_ one landing on his head before landing in front of him.

"Man, this books seems way too heavy," Naruto groaned as he rubbed his sore head. After wiping some of the dust off with his hand, then blowing it away which elicited a brief coughing fit, he saw that it was an old leather-bound book, which was surprising since most _old _books were replaced with scrolls.

**The True World History**

"Weird. It doesn't have a library stamp on it, or even Konoha's insignia," he said after flipping through the pages, seeing only more leather, then turned to the front of the book. "The True World History…" he read aloud after looking over the cover again. "Hmmmm… Doesn't really sound like my kind of book," he sighed as he leafed through the pages, then came upon what looked like a portrait at the back.

Though the edges of the page were worn, surprisingly the color and details were in relatively good shape, almost to the point that he swore he was looking at the person herself. Or at least her upper half.

She appeared to be a tall, slender yet athletic woman with shoulder length black hair with a dark blue sheen. Her eyes were blue with wide, dark pupils, and a very characteristic plain nose. He also noticed that her arms were somewhat long, and that she had a narrow waist. In the picture she was wearing a violet-colored blouse and black jacket, both of which were open to reveal some cleavage, which caused him to blush.

"Wow… She's kinda pretty," Naruto said to himself before looking to the bottom of the page, as to not be caught looking at her chest, an eyebrow raising when he found what looked like a hand-written quote at the bottom.

**Those who fail to learn from the past are only doomed to repeat it. That is why you must look **_**back**_** on the mistakes you have made, as not to make them again and become a better person for it.**

**Nico Robin, Archaeologist of the Mugiwara no Ichimi**

After reading over the line a few times, which for some reason it seemed to strike a chord in him, every mistake he suddenly made as a ninja flashed before his eyes. Freezing up when confronted with the Oni Kyoudai, leaping into the midst of Haku's ice mirrors without thinking, getting jumped from behind in the forest of death, _twice_, and last but not least wearing orange and blue of all things while on-duty.

Well, the last one couldn't be helped because that was all the villagers would _sell _him, but at that very moment he realized, had he used a convincing henge, he would've been able to buy more ninja-like clothes at their labeled price, instead of getting ripped off like he had been.

Realizing that as he was, he wouldn't be able to defeat someone like Neji, despite how much he didn't want to admit it, he decided to read into the book a bit more and see what he could learn.

Especially that one page that looked like it had a storage seal on it with a picture of a strange fruit with spirals on it.

After making some shadow clones to take care of the books that had been knocked over, he hid the book in his backpack, which wasn't labeled like the other books of scrolls, and made his way home to see if that gut feeling he had about the book was right or not.

After scurrying home to his apartment building careful to avoid the mobs that would beat him, Lest he lose the book he _obtained_ from the library. Being the rash boy Naruto was, he opened it straight to the page with the weird sealing array

'i wonder what's in it!' he thought as he poured lots of chakra into it. Way more than he should have. When he looked at the book again he saw a box with a note beside it. Curious he opened the note to see what it said

"_My name is Nico Robin. Archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates and translator of the poneglyphs. I'm afraid i'm in my final years of this life, and so i pass on the knowledge of the true history of the world and my powers of the 'Hana Hana no mi'._

"I wonder what this Hana Hana no mi thing is" he wondered to himself 'maybe it will help me beat Neji!' he exclaimed in his head 'anyway' he looked back down at the note

"_The Hana Hana no mi is a paramecia type devil fruit that allows the user to sprout their body parts such as arms and legs from any surface. Also with greater control of the fruit you can make complete clones of yourself. But with these powers is a weakness, seawater the one who eats the fruit sinks like a brick in seawater and can't use any of their abilities. Also any damage done to the summoned appendages of the eater is done to the original. Before you eat the fruit i ask one final favor from you, since my story is up i would like you to continue writing the history as it goes on and then like me pass it on to the next. So if you really accept these weaknesses open the box, eat the hana hana no mi and continue writing history"_

Naruto stood there in shock as he thought of all possibilities that this fruit gave all the pranks he could do! And he needn't worry about water Ero-senin had told him how to walk on it. just then he was hit by an onslaught of memories, the influx knocking him out.

"Owww" Naruto groaned as he got up "what happened?" he asked himself 'the last thing i remember was putting the books back. Wait! putting the books back? I'm sure i used shadow clones to put the books ba-. Wait a minute!' **Shadow Clone Jutsu! **he said as he asked the newly formed shadow clone put a nearby jumpsuit anywhere in the apartment building then dispel. Sure enough he knew exactly where the clone had put it. 'This will be so useful for training!' He thought happily "Where was i" he wondered out loud "oh yeah" he muttered as he walked over to the box that contained the Hana Hana No Mi. When he opened the box he saw that inside was a weird purple fruit covered in dark swirls "Here goes" he said, his voice trembling in anticipation. He reached down and grabbed the strange fruit then in one giant bite he swallowed the entire fruit in one go "gah ah! This tastes horrible!" He shouted as he ran for a cup of water while cleaning his tongue as he ran. Once he finally finished washing his mouth he prepared himself "here goes" he muttered as he willed an arm to appear out of the wall, opening his eyes he grinned happily at what he saw. "this going to be fun"

**A/N:** so this is the first chapter of my first story; Naruto: successor of knowledge what did you think? also remember that this story is of a challenge made by NeoNazo365

BYE!


	2. Chunin exam finals pt one

**A/N:** Wow I didn't expect anyone to read this but this is AMAZING! Thank you so much.

ok someone asked me is there would be bashing. No i won't bash the only character in Naruto that i have ever hated was Pedomaru but my best friend being my insane best friend is probably the only person in the world that likes him that much so if i bash him my friend will kill me. Also i haven't watched the Chunin exams in ages so i'm doing this off vague memory. the reason that this took so long is that i'm doing this when i get 5 spare minutes so it's just casual writing so don't expect updates to be fast plus i procrastinated A LOT when it came to writing Naruto vs Neji because I suck at fight scenes

**Disclaimer:** forgot about this one last chapter, I don't own 'Naruto', 'Naruto Shippuden' or 'One Piece' if I did Naruto wouldn't be filled with fillers and luffy would have half a brain cell.

anyways onto the story

BUZZ! BUZZ! Naruto bolted awake, his new alarm clock he had bought with a henge was useful. Rubbing his eyes he sat up 'todays the day i get to wipe that arrogant smirk of neji-temes face' though Naruto had matured greatly over the month he still couldn't resist to occasional jab. Getting up he donned his new clothes he now wore simple dark green cargo pants, a long black jacket with the collars up (post time skip robins jacket but longer and black) which showed his well muscled chest and basic ninja sandals in crimson red. Once he finished changing he went downstairs to eat breakfast 'what should i have? Ooh i know!' after thinking for a bit he settled on an omelette. As he cooked it he was reminded of Sanji, one of the members of the crew Robin had been in. He knew about the crew because robin had another seal in which was another where she had written about her adventures with the straw hat pirates as they went around the Grand Line. The more he read about them the more he wanted to read, The eccentric captain luffy, the love cook Sanji, the musical brook, the SUPER Franky, the strong willed Chopper, the powerful Zoro, the master thief Nami, the hilarious Usopp and of course Nico Robin. After finishing his breakfast he headed to the arena completely ignoring the glares and murmurs of "how did he get into the finals?" and "i can't wait to see the hyuuga kill him." 'I'll prove them wrong' he thought

**Contestant room**

As he arrived he saw that Shikamaru was already there though he was asleep, "Shikamaru-San, wake up" he said as he shook him

"ugh I'm awake" Shikamaru groaned

"it's not like you to be early" Naruto questioned the lazy boy

"I slept here overnight, it was too troublesome to come here tomorrow" He replied as he lay his head back down

"I should have known" Naruto sighed under his breath as he sat down

"What's with the getup?" Shikamaru asked curiously

"Nothing, i just realized how stupid i was. I mean wearing ORANGE of all colours as a ninja!" Naruto was laughing by the end of his reply

"finally" Shikamaru grunted in response to his blonde friend. The twos conversation was interrupted by a voice coming from the door

"it seems the dead last did come after all. changing clothes will not help you Uzumaki, you were fated to lose to me here so you will lose" the duo turned to see Neji Hyuuga walking in "Neji" Naruto said calmly as he looked at the approaching boy. His only reply was a cold glare

"it was only logical that Naruto-san came, he is competing in the finals" came a voice from behind the group

"Shino-san? When did you get here?" Naruto asked in surprise as he turned to look at the stoic boy

"I have been here the entire time Naruto-san" Shino replied as he adjusted his glasses 'what has changed? He never used the San suffix before.' were the thoughts of the stoic Aburame and the lazy Nara. After this around 15 minutes of idle chat continued before the next contestants arrived.

"looks like the leaf wimps are here too." an arrogant voice came from the door. The group turned to see the three Suna nin walk into the room. One was wearing a cat suit without a tail, face paint and had something covered in bandages around his back. Another was a short boy with red hair, bags under his eyes that show that he had not slept in a while,the kanji for love above his eye and a gourd on his back but the most noticeable thing was the psychotic grin on his face "Uzumaki, I look forward to giving your blood to mother" was the eerie statement of the red headed jinjuriki. The final member of the trio was a blonde kunoichi with her hair done up in four spiky buns on the back of her head, wearing a battle kimono (no idea what's it's called so I'll just stay with this), her headband around her neck and has a large war fan strapped to her back after this the group sat down with nothing else said.

**Kage Booth**

"The stadium is filling up I think it's about time we begin, don't you Hokage-dono?" the 'Kazekage' asked while adjusting his hat

"I believe that too Kazekage-dono" the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi replied "Proctor please begin"

"Hai Hokage-sama" the proctor called Genma Shiranui replied as he jumped down into the arena and called for the contestants to come out of the waiting room

**Finals Arena**

"Welcome to the final rounds of the Chunin selection exams." The proctor started

"Excuse me proctor-San, but where is Hayate Gekkou? Unless I'm mistaken he was meant to be proctoring this round" Naruto asked calmly

"Due to certain reasons he could not attend" was all that the proctor said "Anyway, during the one month training period Dosu Kinuta had an accident and is unable to compete."

At this Gaara grinned psychotically

"so I would like you to examine the new matchups" the proctor continued as he held out a sheet of paper for the contestants too look at

"troublesome" was all Shikamaru said

"now that you have taken a good look i would like all contestants to head back up apart from Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki" with this said the others left leaving only the two combatants and the proctor "Are both contestants ready?" he asked. Receiving a nod from both combatants he continued "Hajime!" and with that he jumped out of the way.

"I don't know why you fight" Neji stated arrogantly

"You cannot defeat me. The will of fate says th-"

"May i ask you to finish you monologue later?" Naruto interrupted, earning shouts of

disgust from the Konoha civilians among the crowd.

"Respect your superiors!" and "That insolent Demon should be executed for that!" but Naruto just ignored the shouts and continued on

"I was in the middle of an interesting part during water 7." Neji stood there surprised that he had been interrupted

"Fine. if you wish to lose that badly I will grant your wish" Neji stated as he got into stance and activated his byakugan, Naruto made 3 shadow clones and sent them on the attack but Neji dispelled them with chakra enhanced blows to the neck

"I guess this wasn't meant to be that easy" Naruto calmly stated as he created shadow clones that surrounded Neji as he dashed in for a taijutsu fight.

**Spectator Seats**

"He's lost." a girl stated, she had her chocolate brown hair in two buns like a panda with cinnamon eyes. She wore a pink chinese dress with loose fitting anbu pants with wrapping above her knee. In the way of shoes she wore basic blue ninja sandals.

"Why do you say that? Miss panda" a blonde Yamanaka Ino asked.

"There is was way a deadlast like Naruto could beat a prodigy like Neji." The girl ino had dubbed miss panda replied "and now that he has started using taijutsu he is only speeding up his loss." She continued

"i wouldn't count naruto out just yet" one Haruno Sakura added he 2 cents. Tenten just sighed in response

**Arena**

the taijutsu match ended badly for naruto because he was flung back 5 meters.

"Like i said before Uzumaki, you cannot win" Neji stated barely breathing hard

"Really?" Naruto asked

"Because it seems to me that you have cornered yourself." and with that Naruto and his 3 clones that surrounded Neji jumped up, threw a handful of kunai and with this Neji heard synchronized shouts of "**Kunai Kage Bunshin no jutsu!**" Which turned the handfuls of kunais into dozens. Neji, seeing no way to get out was forced to use one of his trumps "**Kaiten!**" He shouted as he rotated while releasing chakra to create a defensive dome of chakara. At this all the main branch members were stunned that branch family member could use one of their most prized techniques.

"Do see now? There is no way you could beat me! Fate itself says i will win." Neji shouted his only reply was Naruto crossing his arms in an odd yet elegant fashion as he said "**Cuatro Fleur: Encarcelar****!**" Neji felt nothing, he didn't even see his opponents chakra fluctuate.

"See! you can't even use a technique." he laughed

"Oh really?" Naruto asked as he casually walked over to Neji when he got within attacking distance he tried to lunge only to find his arms and legs held by arms that had sprouted from his shoulder and the ground respectively, shocking the entire crowd.

"W-what is this? Some sort of genjutsu? But i didn't see your chakra change!" Neji shouted

"You see that is where you're wrong. all of this is completely real" Naruto claimed as he tapped one "I will give you one chance to forfeit." his reply was cold glare "fine i guess i will have to hurt you" "**Dos Fleur: Campana**" he shouted as the 2 hands that were holding his arms punched him in both sides of the head effectively knocking him out.

"Winner- Uzumaki Naruto!" the proctor said stunning the crowd who had been expecting the hyuuga prodigy to destroy the 'demon brat' as they put it

**Kage Booth**

"Interesting power that young Uzumaki has" the 'kazekage' said to the Sandaime Hokage 'I must have that power for myself!' he screamed internally

"Yes the possibilities with it are endless" he hokage replied when he snapped out of his daze 'when did he learn how to do that!?'

**Spectator seats**

Tenten was one of the first to snap out of it "H-how! he beat NEJI!" she said awestruck with the display.

"I told you not to underestimate Naruto" Sakura said happily. After this most of the spectators snapped out of their daze many of Naruto haters cried out in outrage claiming that he cheated but it was quickly drowned out by the the foreigners and the half of the shinobi militia in konoha that knew the difference between the prison and the prisoner.

**Arena**

Naruto stood there happily, it was the first time he had received praise from this many people. When he was done he walked back to the contestants room.

Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnd done!


End file.
